Prince Albert
by Bjarka99
Summary: Spike gets pierced in a few interesting places. Set in Season 6.


DISCLAIMER: All Joss', not mine, empoverished third worlder here, don't sue, pretty please.

Response to a challenge on Elysian Fields by kruemmel. Full text at the end of the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And you're sure your sis said it was ok?"

Dawn smiled at Spike sweetly, and he knew, no matter what came out of her mouth, the real reason why she'd asked him to accompany her to the tattoo and piercing place.

"She didn't say I couldn't, exactly" she preemptively defended herself. "There was a group discussion, and Willow said it was innocent teenage rebelion, Xander said they were hot and Anya got sorta mad, and Buffy reminded me of the big ickiness that was _her_ navel piercing, so..."

"Buffy got her navel pierced?" he asked, surprised. There was no evidence of it now, he was sure of it. Knew every inch of her body like he knew his own hands.

Dawn nodded with all the self righteousness of a fifteen year old.

"She totally did! She was my age, too! Right before she got Called -not that I knew about it-, but she got it infected, and I saw her cleaning it in the bathroom and ratted her out to mom" Dawn shook her head in regret. "It's what little sisters do, right? Mom made her take it off and it healed, but that's what she brought up when I asked."

Spike reflected about it. Buffy would look so hot with a bright little stone on her belly. Better yet- he eyed the pictures hanging on the walls- pretty little shiny stones around her perky nips...

Man, he was getting hard. He wrapped himself on his coat and turned to Dawn.

"But she never said 'Dawn, you absolutely can't get your navel pierced'?" he asked.

"Nop" Dawn smiled in triumph. "She just said it would be a bad idea" she snorted in derision. "Just because she was irresponsible and couldn't keep it clean, doesn't mean I can't. I end up with an injury in a bi-weekly basis. I keep'em clean just fine."

Spike sighed.

"Alright" he said. "But she finds out about me coming with you..."

"We tell her I lied to you and that I told you the reason you had to come was because Buffy has a shift and Willow and Tara had class."

Spike nodded. It was enough for him.

Dawn rose from her chair and walked to the display of piercings and pictures of tattoos. The buzzing of the electric needle on the other room was the only sound in the tiny parlour. There was only one other bloke in the waiting room, a beast of a man twice Spike's size, his face full of so many piercings Spike had trouble imagining he had space for more. He was wearing earphones that blasted heavy metal music loud enough they could distinguish lyrics without any effort. As much as heavy metal lyrics could be distinguished, anyway.

Spike watched Dawn agonize over her choice of stone colour (purple, though Spike made a note of the shade of green she'd liked second best and resolved to nick it for her later) and sigh over the dangly ones she wouldn't be able to wear for a while. She fawned over the girly flower and unicorn tattoos before she eyed the much more impressive pictures of heavy pierced faces and bodies with carefully disguised distaste.

"Did you ever get pierced?" she asked him once the pictures were too much for her and she returned to the seat right beside him.

"Yeah" he admitted. "You get bored of'em, eventually."

"Where?" she asked, completely ignoring the second part of his answer.

"Everywhere, at some point or another."

Dawn's eyes went round as plates.

"Everywhere?" she asked, eyeing the bloke sitting across from them.

"Not like that!" he clarified. "But eyebrow, ears, tongue, lip- bloody uncomfortable, that one-..." he caught himself before he could go on. "And a few other places not fit for your ears."

He grinned at her evilly as her cheeks went bright red.

"Why did you take them off?"

"Got bored" he half-lied. Mostly, he'd gotten bored of getting them continually ripped off by Dru- the first ten times, it'd been hot. The next ten, it had pissed him off. That had been hot, too. But the last few times it had mostly hurt. Dru would get so excited, she wouldn't even give them enough time to finish healing before she'd get her fangs caught in them and pull.

"Well, I can take it off if I get bored, too" Dawn reasoned. "Who's gonna notice a tiny scar in my navel, when I have all the other ones?" Spike flinched at the reminder of the thin, white cuts Doc had made on her. They'd been barely noticiable in the summer, when he'd last seen the ones on her belly. Surely they were nearly invisible by now. "Did you know that GILES used to have his ears pierced? You can still see the hole, but only if you pay a lot of attention."

A redheaded gorgeous bint came out of the adjacent room, a white bandage covering up a spot in her right upper arm. Behind her came the owner of the parlour, as pierced and tattooed as the other bloke in the waiting room, but short and slim. He settled business with the girl, and then asked who was next.

Dawn jumped up from her seat in excitement, looking every inch the young teenager she was. Spike stayed silent while the bloke asked how old she was and Dawn assured him Spike was her legal guardian and totally had permission. She gave him the money up front, and he indicated the other room with a jerk of his head.

Spike followed her in, eyeing the bloke suspiciously, not liking one bit the way he stole a glance at her ass.

If it weren't for the stupid chip, he might've taken an eye for that.

The shop was divided in two by one of those mdf sorry excuses for walls, both parts exposed to the street by the display window. It had a heavy plastic curtain in case privacy was required, but most work going on there seemed to be fit for the public's eye.

Dawn sat down on the recliner giddy with excitement.

"Okay, then" the bloke sat down on the chair in front of her, clearly bored with the mundanity of a navel piercing on a teenage girl. "First, I'll put the needle in, then I put in the piercing. I'll be very quick, and all you'll feel is a little pinch. Hurts way less than a visit to the dentist."

"I'm used to pain" Dawn said bravely, though her hand snaked her way into Spike's, and she grasped it hard.

Dawn lifted her top up to her ribs, and the bloke wiped the area with a stinky bottle of desinfectant and gauze. He was ripping the individual packet the needle came inside of in Dawn and Spike's noses, to show it was unused, when someone thumped on the glass display.

"DAWN!" Xander yelled through it, frowning a little. "What the hell are you doing?"

Dawn squealed in surprise and fear, and the bloke jumped, startled.

"Watch the glass, dude!"

"I thought Buffy said no!" Xander said, in a tone that very clearly implied he was /sure/ Buffy said no.

"She didn't say no exactly..."

"Buffy said no?" Spike asked in an exagerated show of innocence. "How could you lie to me...?"

"Shut up, Spike" Xander said, in such a distracted tone it wasn't even funny to try to keep up the charade.

"She said it was probably a bad idea, but she never said 'Dawn, don't get your navel pierced', so..."

"Oh, yeah? What do you think she'll say if I go to the Doublemeat Palace and ask her right now?"

"Harris, don't be a prat!" Spike said, but it was too late; he was already walking away.

Dawn climbed down the chair and run out of the parlour with a wail of "Wait, Xander, don't tell heeeeeeeer!"

Spike and the tattoo parlour bloke stared at each other for a moment.

"Think she'll be back?" he asked, needle still in gloved hand.

"Don't count on it, mate" Spike said. "Even if big sis eventually lets up, it won't be today, on account on her going behind her back."

"Well, I can't give you a full refund" the bloke said, letting the unused needle fall noisily on a metal tray. "I already had the needle unwrapped, and used gloves and everything."

An idea formed on Spike's mind, and he smiled.

"Pull down the blinds" he ordered, throwing himself on the chair.

* * *

It was an hour or two after midnight when Buffy kicked his door in.

"What were you thinking?" she fumed in a fury, righteous anger coming off her in waves. He got hard in an instant.

"Hey, she told me..."

"I know _everything_ she told you" Buffy interrupted, stopping right in front of his chair, hands on her waist. "You believed her?"

"Chose to" he admitted, standing up to talk to her face to face. "Didn't think it was a big deal. It's not like she was getting something on her face..."

"Still! She's only fifteen!"

"Same age you were" he smiled at her. His tongue curled against his teeth, and something shone silver inside his mouth.

"Yeah, well, she rat me out and mom made me take it off, so it's only fair..." she squinted, trying to look at his tongue. "What are you _eating_?" she asked.

"Nuthin'" he smiled broadly, and let his tongue hang out. Buffy gaped at him.

"You... got your tongue pierced?" she grabbed him by the chin and examined the jewelry up close. It was a black and red rubber ball with tiny spikes, a shiny silver barbell underneath. "Why?"

"You'll see" he said, snaking his arms around her waist. She fought him for a moment, but stopped as soon as he started kissing her.

 _Oh, boy_ Buffy would've said if her tongue hadn't been engaged in play with Spike's. The spiked ball was just rough enough to tickle her tongue and lips as he expertly manuvered it around.

She gasped for air and pushed him off her face for a second. He looked at her with a smug smile, satisfied at her reaction.

"And by the way" he added, his hands grabbing the hem of her top and hoisting it up. "I have more."

Before she could even ask, he'd bent at her chest and captured a nipple between his teeth. He used the piercing to circle around it before dragging the jewelry around her aureola.

Buffy forgot why she'd even come to his crypt in the first place. The principal objective in her mind right now was to get naked as fast as she could, because there was no way that thing wasn't going to feel absolutely FANTASTIC during oral.

She kicked her shoes off while Spike was still busy playing with her breasts. Both her nipples were glistening now, his mouth latched right under the left one, tickling her in a known sensitive spot.

Spike looked up at her, his blue eyes shining with mischief and anticipation. Buffy _gushed_. He batted her hands off the button of her jeans, his skilled fingers taking charge.

He traced a path down her belly, jewelry scratching her all the way to her navel, which he fucked with his tongue while he wrestled her jeans down her legs.

"Such a pity" he murmured against her skin, the silver shine on his tongue mesmerizing. "You'd look so good with a shiny jewel right here" he looked her in the eye again, his teeth flashing white and nipping at nothing on her navel. "Would be biting it right now."

Suddenly Buffy was wicked mad at Dawn and her mother, because it sounded like she'd just been deprived of something crazy erotic. She imagined Spike tugging at her pink shiny gem, making it hurt just a teensy bit. She whimpered in sudden disappointment.

"No need to fret" he said cheerfully, kneeling in front of her. He almost picked her up by the hips and dropped her on his armchair, legs spread.

Buffy closed them and her hands went at the panties he'd neglected to remove, but Spike stilled her with a click of his tongue, and his hands pushed open her legs again.

She hadn't been planning sex when she'd gotten out of the house (she should know better by now), and her panties were plain, cotton, pale pink. Supremely boring. Spike looked at them like they were red lace.

His fingers brushed lightly the strips of skin in the juncture of thighs and crotch. Spike smiled at her, open mouthed, letting his tongue hang down, showing off the spiky black and red ball. His tongue finally landed on the fabric, on the telling wet spot between her lips. She felt the muscular tip and the hard plastic go from her center up to her mons.

"Take them off" she pleaded breathlessly. Spike shook his head.

"Good things come to those who wait, pet."

Buffy groaned in frustration, but she was rewarded with the wet feel of his tongue sneaking into her panties through the side, massaging labia lightly, spreading wetness all over that side. She whimpered as he went to repeat those actions on the other one.

Spike managed to tug the lips out from behind her panties, trapping the strip of fabric on her sensitive, wet vulva. He sucked on each of them, his tongue stroking the insides, driving her nearly insane.

He seemed satisfied when all the fabric was tucked neatly in between the lips. That was when he opened his mouth and bit down on her mons.

There was no pain, only human teeth and delicious /pressure/, his lower teeth stimulating her clit through skin and fabric. His gaze was on her eyes again, and he smiled at her through them.

She'd have hit him if he hadn't chosen that moment to sneak his hands down to her ass and tugged the panties off her. She closed her legs and held them up helpfully. The fabric felt rough as it broke free from between her wet lips, and Spike let his hands caress her legs slowly as he finished taking them off her.

Then, he pried her legs open again and spread her before him, a leg on each arm of the chair.

Spike went down on her with all his face, and Buffy pushed his head down with her right hand, grabbing at his hair, destroying the gel's hold on his curls. He lapped at her and it was like his tongue had two tips; a larger, muscular one and a smaller, scratchy one. They took it in turns to make her moan and whimper with pleasure, one lapping beneath her smaller lips, the other flicking her clit lightly.

Buffy eyed the door to the crypt warily for a moment. Anybody could walk in. Anybody could walk in and see her; completely naked, breasts still a little wet, nipples hard, legs spread open for Spike. He was kneeling before her, mouth latched to her pussy, and he was completely dressed, which somehow made the whole tableaux seem dirtier. Anybody might come in and see them, but nobody would.

He dragged his tongue all over her, outside and inside, frenching her, tugging ligthly with his teeth, sucking hard. He slipped his tongue as far inside her as he could, the spiky ball stimulating her entrance and making her burn. She even shyly let him lick the rugged skin around her ass, as the piercing rubbed against her perineum, nearly making her scream.

She tugged at his hair, forcing his head up, putting his mouth on her clit, feeling neglected by now. Spike sucked hard on it, flicking the hood madly with the spiky end. He plunged two fingers inside her- a phalange of his little finger sneaking into her ass- and she came instantly with a cry.

The internal massage of his fingers made her come again almost instantly, combined with the unrelenting exercise of his tongue. Buffy lifted his head by the hair and he looked at her triumphantly, like he'd just beaten a fyarl into submission. Her juices were glistening all around his lips and down his chin.

"Fuck me" she ordered him with a high pitched voice.

"Downstairs" he answered, his voice almost a growl.

Buffy managed to dispose of most of his clothes on the way there, licking his face meanwhile. He almost tripped on the jeans she'd let fall around his ankles. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his hips, struggling to lift the t-shirt while he jumped down the hole on the floor.

They landed cleanly on the oriental rugs, both of them completely naked, and Buffy let him carry her to his bed- an odd occurence, for them-, busy as she was playing with the thing on his tongue. She'd managed to get it inbetween her teeth, and was tugging playfully at it. She only let go when he growled at her, a sound that never failed to reverberate down her body and make her crazy wet.

He threw her down on top of the sheets and stood over her a moment.

"You're not paying attention, pet" he admonished her, his eyes shining with anticipation. "Told you there were other surprises for you."

Buffy looked down his body and the first things she noticed were the piercings on his nipples. Spike looked crazy hot on them, little silver balls at both sides of each with sparkly white gems on them. Maybe a little girly- plain steel might've been more /him/, but they still looked amazing.

Her mouth was on its way to lick them thoroughly when he stopped her and bid her look down.

Buffy's eyes opened round like plates and her mouth dropped open.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked, aghast.

"It's called a Prince Albert, pet." Spike captured his hard cock in one hand and kneeled on the bed. Buffy sat up to examine it closely. One big metal bead was coming out of his slit, and another of the place where the glands meet the shaft.

"Did it hurt? It must have _hurt_."

"Had much worse" he chuckled it off. "Just imagine how much you'll enjoy it when this goes inside you."

Buffy was still looking at it with aprehension. "Can I...?" she asked, her mouth tantalizingly close to his cock.

" _Yes_ " he almost added 'please'. Buffy got close enough he could feel her warm breath on it, when she changed direction and went for his left nipple. "Bitch" he said affectionately, and moaned when she sucked and flicked it with her tongue, sending tiny pains down to his core.

She seemed pleased to discover just how very sensitive his nipples were, and she played with tongue and teeth for a while, her hand going up and down his shaft carefully.

It didn't take her long to get bored and to go down on him, once again her mouth breathing warm on his tip while her tongue carefully licked around the big bead. She looked at him to get her bearings of his enjoyment, and reassured, proceeded to _suck_ , careful suction on the silver ball.

Spike hissed in pain and excitement, as Buffy's tongue moved on to the other bead. She flicked that one harder, which hurt, but the way she practically swallowed him down next, getting the tip all the way down to her throat, compensated with interests for the mistreatment.

Not that he'd ever complain about a little pain.

Her deep throating didn't last as long as it usually did, and she released him, a little bewildered.

"That felt a little weird" she admitted, breathlessly.

"Let me make it feel good" he said. Spike let himself fall on the bed, and rolled on his back. He dragged Buffy's body on top of him, and she straddled him. "Ride me, love. Ride me hard."

Buffy took his cock in hand possesively and penetrated herself with it. He usually felt a little cool- especially when she hadn't been sucking him for long or at all, but the metal beads were cold as ice, which wasn't actually bad at all. They grazed the sensitive flesh inside her roughly, making her moan in surprised pleasure.

"Told you you'd enjoy it" Spike said smugly, his blue eyes radiating desire, going up and down the lenght of her body.

Buffy found her favourite angle- tilting back a little-, and rode. She went up and down hard, the metal beads inside her overstimulating her. She moved so they always hit the spots they should, and it was almost too much, too fast.

She came, hard, in minutes, her scream echoing on the underground chamber. Buffy thought she might fall off her top position, so she bent forward, hands on Spike's chest. Her fingers grazed the nipple piercings, and she fondled them.

Her hips started a round motion, his hard cock and its even harder adornments touching her inside in places previously neglected in favour of more demanding others. Her hands imitated her hips a little, fingers tracing lazy circles around the nipples.

Spike kept whispering dirty endearments at her, his hands on her ass, his gaze wandering from her opened pussy up to her breasts and up to her face. He told her to ride him hard, they way he knew she liked, he told her he'd known she would enjoy the piercing, that he'd do anything to make her feel good. He spoke of how much he enjoyed watching her tits bounce and her eyes close in pleasure.

Buffy rolled his nipples with her fingers, tugging and twisting the piercings slightly. Spike yelled out in pleasurable pain, and responded by thrusting hard inside her. Her internal muscles clenched down and another orgasm flooded her, turning her muscles to jelly.

"Oh, no, sweetheart" Spike said as she let herself fall to his side. "We are not done yet. Got one more for you, at least."

Buffy smiled contentedly, and let him manipulate her body so she was face down, legs bent beneath her torso- a little shaky- her ass up in the air. He entered her pussy from behind, his cock and the new addition hitting all the good, tender spots again.

Spike fucked her roughly, making her cry out in pleasure with every thrust. She'd be terribly sore for a whole day, but at the moment she couldn't care less. His right thumb massaged her perineum and got dangerously close to her ass. She moaned as the tip of his finger circled the rim.

Using the moisture from her pussy, he pushed his thumb in, thrusting in time with his cock, and Buffy came one last time- long and almost painfully. She held her breath a moment, waiting to see what he would do, and was surprised when he came inside her, the cool liquid soothing the tender muscles.

Everything throbbed while they both collapsed side by side on the bed.

"I thought..." Buffy said breathlessly. "I mean, your finger up there..."

"Look at it" Spike said, lifting his cock so she could take a look at it without sitting up. He was down, and had to pull on the foreskin to let the piercing show. There was blood on the holes.

"Holy cow" Buffy winced.

"Think I should let it heal a little longer. Guess even for vampire healing we went a little rough on it too soon."

There was a silence while they recovered for a short while.

"Think you'll keep it?" she asked.

"'Til you've had your fill" he said with a naughty smile. "Or I get bored. Whatever happens first."

"What about these?" Buffy extended an arm, and scissored one of his nipples with her fingers.

"Dunno" he said. "They'd look stunning on you."

Buffy frowned, and looked at her breasts.

"Maybe" she admitted. "You think?"

"Positive."

"Did they hurt?" she asked. Spike arched an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? You've been hit and punched and bitten and stabbed, even staked, and you think you can't take a little needle?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, fine. Stupid question. You didn't answer, though."

"Pain's not a factor for people like us. It was just a tiny prickle."

Buffy considered it for a moment.

"Could get them done right now" he said softly, with an excited smile. Buffy looked at him with surprise.

"What?"

"I got the needle, and rubbing alcohol. You can borrow these. Slayer healing should take care of the rest."

"They are kinda girly, with the bling and stuff" Buffy giggled. "I don't know. I don't think I was ever that kind of girl."

"Nobody'll never know, unless you show'em to them" Spike insisted, his voice low and seductive. "You can just try them on. Take them off in a day or two if you don't like them."

Buffy stared at him for a moment.

"I must be crazy for-"

Spike was off the bed and climbing to the top side of the crypt in a second.

"...for considering, I was gonna say!" she yelled at him, but he didn't even answer. He was back down a moment later, his jeans and coat in hand.

"You couldn't have brought me my clothes?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"And miss the sight of you climbing those stairs naked? I'm not that thick, pet" he smiled, tongue curling against his teeth, silver piercing on display.

He laid down on the bed at her side and dug through his jeans pockets. He showed her the needle- bigger and thicker than the ones she used to stitch herself.

Then again, a million times thinner than anything she'd ever been stabbed with.

Spike got some drops of rubbing alcohol on his fingers, and he proceeded to massage her right nipple with them, rolling it and tugging at it until it was hard and as big as it ever got.

He cleaned the needle next, and pressed the sharp tip of it lightly against her skin.

"You sure?" he asked, almost daring her, and Buffy only had to _look_ at him for the needle to go through in a quick, nearly painless jerk of his hand.

The pain hit a second later, when he left the needle in. A big, thick drop of blood escaped the wound, going down her breast towards the sternum.

Spike leaned over her and licked it slowly, carefully. His eyes rolled back in pleasure at the taste of it.

Buffy didn't say anything, but looked at him with something like suspicion and resentment. She'd always allowed him to lick off the blood of little cuts and scrapes they invariably seemed to get most of the times they had sex, but she always watched him like a hawk, wary of his reactions.

His fingers went to his nipple now, where he twisted off one of the beads and removed the piercing.

The process of getting the needle off and the jewelery in hurt more than the initial pinch, but Buffy thought it was worth it when she saw the end result. The clear, shiny gems made her breast seem girlier rather than hard or tough or the stereotypes she had in her head of the sort of women that wore nipple piercings. She wondered if there was jewelery with dangly cute little charms, or with pink or purple gems.

Spike did the other one faster, a steadier hand. He eagerly cleaned up the drops of blood adorning her breasts, big, satisfied smile on his face.

"You look gorgeous" he declared, his eyes and fingers fixed on his work.

"Yeah, well" Buffy said in a soft voice. "Don't know if I'll keep them. They might hurt with the clothes. And I get kicked a _lot_ in the boobs. Stupid vamps."

"Give'em a day or two. You'll get used to them."

"We'll see" she rose from the bed, and streched a little, her back to him. She looked down at the piercings and thought they looked good enough. Hot, even. Too bad he didn't have a mirror for her to check out herself on.

Spike's gaze was on her as she made her way slowly to the stairs.

"Slayer" he said suddenly, his tone different from the one he usually used to beg her to stay a little longer. "About Dawn..."

"What?" she turned her head around.

"I think she just wants something for people to focus on instead of the scars" he said softly.

"I'll think about it" Buffy promised, and left.

* * *

CHALLENGE

Pierced!Spike by kruemmel

Categories: Season 6 Characters: Buffy, Spike Summary:  
so we all know that Punk!Spike had his eyebrow pierced once upon a time... Well, I like to imagine that wasn't the only thing he got pierced once upon a time, and despite moving on from the eyebrow ring the other piercings stayed because really? I think Spike is a kinky bastard :P and also? I think Buffy might be a little bit shocked at first, but wholeheartedly approve once she got a little taste :)

whant:

-piercing!kink (definetively nipples and a PA, everything else be creative)

-smut, even PWP, but loving, tender PWP

-big kudos for: Buffy deciding she might want a piercing too

* * *

This is the tongue piercing I had in mind for Spike- I couldn't believe it when I found exactly what I was looking for, but went giddy when I saw it VIBRATES. Sadly, too late to incorporate it in the story.

bodycandy do slash cgi-bin/item/24661

Thank you for reading!


End file.
